


（三）人狠话多

by AngryXu



Series: 恶棍列传 [3]
Category: SNH48, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 三令五申 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu
Summary: 本章作者LOFTER【白粥放三勺糖】她没账号所以在这里注明整个系列都是我们一起构思哒
Relationships: Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, 三七
Series: 恶棍列传 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818739
Kudos: 2





	（三）人狠话多

电话响起来的时候许佳琪正捏着试管要往量杯里倒，她分神瞥一眼几乎被瓶瓶罐罐的试剂和大大小小的酒瓶淹没的手机，见是喻言的来电，才把试管放回到试管架上，摘了只手套去拿手机。

电话刚贴到耳边就听到喻言在嚷嚷“曾可妮你能不能快点！？”

许佳琪把手套随手往桌上一丢，歪在椅子扶手上问喻言：

“你俩不都是单独的任务嘛？怎么又搞到一起了？”

“我再不去她都要给我坐到人家怀里去了！”

曾可妮在旁边大声辩解“我哪有！？明明……”

剩下的话变成了呜呜噜噜的声音，许佳琪也想得到肯定是喻言捂住了她的嘴。

“你三哥哥呢？”

“谁知道她去哪鬼混去了，八成又跟哪个富婆唠上了吧！”

“这次确实是个富婆。”喻言笑得放肆，那头钥匙声叮叮咣咣响“行了，我俩先回160了，晚上回来打火锅。”

许佳琪挂了电话，微信置顶的对话框里，一长串白色的对话气泡是一个多小时前发来的。

“这什么玩意儿”

“苦了吧唧的这破咖啡！”

“太磕碜了我的妈！”

“我还是给自己叫杯冻柠乐得了！”

“这种茶餐厅真的能钓到人吗？”

“这些个广东富婆怎么都好这口！”

“就这点儿茶点还不够我塞牙缝的！”

“想念我的大米饭！”

“想念我的许嘎ki！”

“棠哥说晚上打火锅，你有想吃的啥没？”

“等会我回去路上给你带。”

“诶！！！目标来了！”

“不跟你唠了，我开工了昂！”

跑车的轰鸣声由远及近，许佳琪推开椅子往窗外瞧，窗外黑下来的天空已经开始落雨，广州初夏的雨倒是不似泼开水，反而是带着那么点凉爽的气息。

SOS后院停车场里带着赵小棠特有的浮夸气质的地灯已经亮起来，栽种在四角的榕树被洗刷的绿油油的，千条万缕的气根湿漉漉的垂下来。

许佳琪脱了另一只手套甩在椅子上，用额头抵在防窥玻璃上观察驶入停车场的几辆跑车，看清楚跑车上下来的人后，她捏着手机给孙芮回消息：

“想吃麻小，要街口那家的。”

“我也准备上班了。”

彼时的孙芮坐在茶餐厅里靠近落地窗的双人卡座里，正以饕餮之势颇为不文雅的咬了大半口菠萝油。

临街的茶餐厅落地窗只能看到一小溜天空，乌云在窄窄的天空里翻滚，已经开始昏暗的天色更加阴沉，商铺的霓虹灯已经开始花枝招展的揽客。

孙芮心不在焉的吸溜一口冻柠乐，手指噼里啪啦在手机上打字跟许佳琪抱怨着，又分神时不时瞟一眼窗外。

窗外一辆锃亮的跑车挨着她的骚包摩托停下，孙芮眯着眼睛确认了一下车牌号，才把手机收到运动外套里去。

落地窗外跑车上下来的女人摆弄一下精致的卷发，一脸高傲的把车钥匙丢给一边的泊车童，孙芮隔着玻璃打量着女人，又低头审视一下自己。

马丁靴，束脚裤，运动外套，旁边是巨大的运动款提包。

艾玛，这一比也太寒碜了，赵小棠给的信息别给整错了？真的会有富婆喜欢她这款的？

很快这种顾虑就迅速被打消，最后一口菠萝油包被孙芮囫囵塞进嘴里的时候，一阵浓郁的香风飘过，一只珠光宝气的手出现在她面前的桌子上轻敲了一下。

“唔好意思，方便同你搭台吖？”

（不好意思，方便和你搭个台吗？”）

孙芮一惊，毕竟这年头自己送人头上门的人可真的是太稀奇了，但碍于嘴里塞满了菠萝包和黄油，她站起来呜啦了半天也说不出来什么话，只得往对面的空位做了个“请”的手势。

富婆扭着屁股袅袅婷婷地跟她道谢，又拎着精致的小手包在对面落座，神情姿态之做作让她差点没把嘴里的菠萝油呕出来。

孙芮忍着反胃的感觉艰难往下咽菠萝油的期间，富婆就这么一直面带微笑盯着她看，直到看见孙芮咽下最后一口，才开口问她：

“靓女，你叫咩名吖？”

被她盯的发毛，孙芮原本灵活的嘴皮子又碍于粤语艰难的发音打了结，磕磕绊绊回答她：

“吾…吾个名叫…孙三三。”

对面的富婆掩面轻笑，不知是在笑她蹩脚的粤语，还是在笑她的名字，抑或是笑她嘴角上菠萝包的酥皮屑。

“孙三三……”

“原来是个外地小朋友，还是说国语吧。”

一只手猝不及防隔着桌子越过来贴近她的脸，过于浓郁的香水味从四面八方涌过来，孙芮躲闪不及，被扣住下巴抹去了嘴角的面包渣。

“干哈玩意呢！！！”孙芮赶紧往后靠靠“你…你喷的啥香水啊，整这老熏呛的！”

“小朋友可真是可爱…”

茶餐厅这种地方本是应该人声鼎沸，虽说已经是傍晚时分，但起码也应该是熙熙攘攘的热闹之处，一二客人落座之时该有此起彼伏的“唔该，落单！”抑或是刀叉碰撞与谈笑之声。

兴许是富丽堂皇的装饰和高昂的价格让人望而却步，这家茶餐厅冷气十足的大厅里只有那么两三桌食客，餐厅一角小型乐队里的大提琴正在拉一首不知名的乐曲。

暖黄灯打下来，孙芮柠乐杯里的冰块被她搅的叮叮咣咣响，背壁上凝结的水汽被染成焦糖色。

富婆小口啜着茶走，时不时配上一口走油飞边的方包。

听孙芮讲话着实快乐，大约在富婆眼里，她就是一颗刚从地里刨出来的新鲜水萝卜，水灵灵的沾着点泥巴，又土又新奇，讲出来的故事也如她本人一样有趣。

富婆也合该得到一个“最佳听众“的奖项，当然，如果不是她一直用腿在桌下有意无意碰着孙芮的腿的话，孙芮也会很乐意把这个奖项颁给她的，毕竟入行这么久愿意听她叨叨这么久的目标人物可真的少之又少。

窗外已经黑下去了，五光十色的霓虹灯映在玻璃上，外面的行人影影绰绰的从玻璃上闪过，孙芮叉起一块儿烧鹅塞进嘴里，一盘碟头饭被她吃的七七八八。

左肋骨下的手机震动了两下，孙芮道声抱歉掏出手机来看，许佳琪的两条消息弹出来，扫了一眼后她就掐灭手机屏，叹息一声。

“你叹什么气呢？”

见富婆上道，孙芮连忙顺着话头往下接：

“……唉，你瞅瞅，跟你唠的太快乐了都没注意看时间，我这记着要去买麻小，结果唠到这个点，估计卖麻小的都卖完了！”

“你喜欢吃小龙虾呀？”

“倒也不是，就我家养那只狐狸，她可太爱吃小龙虾了！”

“你养了狐狸啊？”富婆睁大了眼睛，一只手已经在餐桌上覆上孙芮的手“狐狸真的能吃小龙虾吗？”

“能！那可真是太能了！不给她买就得跟我撒泼打滚儿呢！”

孙芮忍着那只肥手对着自己的手摸来摸去，脸上笑的灿烂，心里一边嘀咕着回去一定要好好洗手消毒，又一边偷偷忏悔自己平时不该骂赵小棠满手金银叮叮咣咣像五金店老板。

“那你还要一只一只剥给它吃吗？真是可怜了这双漂亮的手啊。”

“这不用！”孙芮得意地翘起小拇指冲她摆手“她自己会剥！剥可快了，十秒一个，那速度，刷刷刷刷的！啥时候心情好了还能剥了给我吃，剥的可完整了，壳是壳肉是肉的。”

“好神奇啊！你的狐狸叫什么？”

“叫Kiki，洋气吧，英文名！孙芮不露痕迹地把手抽回来，开始装模作样地收拾东西“诶不行，本来还想着跟你去喝一杯，现在我这得赶紧的去看看麻小卖完没！”

富婆忙伸手挽留她“我会做小龙虾！要不你先去我家，等我做完你带回家给你的小狐狸吃？！”

孙芮收拾包的手都吓得一抖，虽然赵小棠提前跟她讲过说此富婆非常容易带人回家，只需要随便搭个话就行，但她根本没想到她随口瞎编几句话就能这么快上钩。

虽然孙芮在内心狂喜，但还是矜持的摆摆手跟她客气：

“这太麻烦了！这可不行，我还是自个去看看还有没有麻小卖的吧！”

推推让让几个来回，孙芮只得“勉为其难”地答应了富婆的邀请，又诚邀她坐自己的摩托车后座美其名曰体验一把青春的疯狂。

孙芮拎着自己的大包站在骚包的摩托车旁边，雨几乎已经停了，她从车座下抽出一条抹布把车上的水抹干净，拍拍被许佳琪贴满粉嫩少女贴纸的摩托扬扬下巴：

“我这摩托挺漂亮吧！？”

好后悔……

腰被人抱上的一瞬间孙芮就开始后悔，后背贴上来一大坨软绵绵的肉，完全无法分辨哪块是胸哪块是肥肉。

隔着衣服这种感觉也不太好受，孙芮难受的浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，不得不出声阻止：

“诶你别搂我搂这老紧！这大夏天的，怪热的！”

孙芮把头盔捞过来扣到自己头上，她已经开始怀念起许佳琪从后面环住她腰的愉快日子，她甚至后悔自己没有珍惜当年曾可妮坐她后座时喻言给她翻的白眼。

而此刻富婆在她身后抱着她尖叫三三好刺激哦，她只能把油门拧到最大迎着风在头盔里落泪。

果然有钱就是好，孙芮陷在宽敞的真皮沙发里感叹，改天得让赵小棠也搞一套这样的沙发放在160的客厅里。

“你家这沙发，整挺好啊，这皮子不错！”

孙芮又东摸摸西瞧瞧，这个不错，那个也不错，她瞥一眼客厅的华贵落地钟，看着时间也不早了，忙开口：

“艾玛你瞅我这破记性！……说要做小龙虾，路上太快乐了，小龙虾给忘买了！”

旁边借着衣服被雨淋湿为由，换了全套性感内衣，几乎要爬到她身上的富婆猛一拍孙芮大腿，又顺便揩一把油。

“诶呀～差点把关键的事给忘了！”富婆抖着浑身的肉扭的风骚，“家里地下室有小龙虾的，还是活的，三三帮人家抓一下，马上就能做麻辣小龙虾！”

孙芮把梗在喉头那句“我看你像个小龙虾！”咽回去，由着富婆抱着她胳膊把她往地下室带。

地下室的电子门在开启的一瞬间，孙芮忽然暴起扣住站在身后的女人把她推到自己身前，门框后蓦然出现的几条机械臂瞬间就将富婆钳制住，又有两只机械臂伸出绳子来绑住被钳制的富婆。

孙芮拍着手啧啧称奇：“这整的还挺高科技嗷？我连手都不用动！”

显然富婆还没反应过来，被吓得吱哇乱叫，绳子一圈圈绕过她身上的肥肉捆的结实，孙芮摸摸墙上厚实的隔音材料，不由得赞叹：

“你太让我省心了啊，你真的太让人省心了，啥啥都给我备齐活了，太完美了！”

孙芮低头绕过几只正卖力工作的机械臂，这才得以窥见整见地下室的全貌。

“诶呀妈呀！诶呦…这……”

“这这这……诶妈呀！”

“这真妹想到……你这玩挺大的昂！”

地下室空旷阴冷，孙芮马丁靴鞋跟的声音在地下室里回响，明晃晃的白光把屋里照的亮堂，木地板被擦的锃亮，正对门口的一整面墙是巨大的落地鱼缸，幽蓝的鱼缸看起来莫名阴森可怖。

旁边两面墙满满当当挂着数量众多的奇怪用具，地下室正中立着一把黑色丝绒高背椅子，天花板的射灯从高处投射下来的光把椅子照出一股富丽堂皇的气息。

门口的叫喊声戛然而止，只剩下呜呜的闷声，孙芮扭头去看，一只机械臂在女人嘴上贴了黑胶布。天花板上咯吱咯吱响，几只机械臂吊着被五花大绑的富婆吭哧吭哧往地下室正中的丝绒高背椅上运。

椅子上弹出来金色镣铐的时候，孙芮站在一边瞠目结舌，女人的手脚都被铐在椅子上，嘴里呜呜啦啦发不出声，拼命扭动着身子，镣铐正随着她的挣扎哐当哐铛响。

“这太牛了我的妈……”

“太高级了这装置！”

“看起来就得花不少钱吧……”

“我可真土啊我，今儿真的长见识了！”

饶是赵小棠已经提前给她打过预防针，孙芮还是有被实实在在震惊到，满满两面墙的调教用具，她一个一个看过去，自己能叫上名来的也就只有散鞭口球什么的。

“太高级了……”

“可真变态啊，我的天！”

两条个头不小血红色鱼正在鱼缸里来回游动，孙芮趴在鱼缸玻璃上仔仔细细地观察这两条鱼。

“这鱼缸也忒气派了！”

“这鱼可真大啊……”

“看起来怪贵的！”

“叫啥名啊？”

“长得跟金龙鱼似的…”

“哦对忘了你说不了话。”

“这鱼长得真不错！”

“也不知道能不能吃…“

“能带回去涮火锅不？”

“或者是清蒸？还是红烧！”

“算了配米饭啥都香。”

“等会找个啥兜走。”

鱼也看够了，sm用具也参观完了，高科技也研究过了，孙芮盘着腿在锃亮的木地板上坐下，从靴子里摸出一把短刀在手里把玩。

“咋的了？抖啥呢？”

“看到刀害怕了？”

“这会儿知道害怕了？”

“之前把别人绑在这的时候没想过你还有今天吧？”

“今个儿跟你唠的是挺开心的，但是吧……”

“你今天必须要玩完儿嗷！”

“我跟你说…你也憋指望谁来救你了昂！”

“你一家老小今晚都得没命！”

“你别给我用那种眼神瞅我！”

“干得啥事自己心里没点数的昂？”

“未成年……”

“未成年你也敢嚯嚯！？”

手上刀光一闪，短刀直直飞出去，空旷的地下室里，轻微的“噗嗤”一声短刀没入人体的声音被无限放大，随后被女人喉咙深处痛苦的嚎叫淹没。

“你说说你，一天天的！”

“真以为自己魅力有多大？”

“真以为你自己那点破钱、脏钱能让人家都五迷三道儿的？”

“有点钱就不能干点啥好事？”

“净整这些有的没得！”

“你说你要是整些什么正儿八经的sm也倒是算了！”

“坑蒙拐骗来的那算啥！？”

“女人我给你说啊！得走正道！”

“虽然我这道也没多正…”

“但是可比你那正多了！”

孙芮抱着膝盖讲的起劲，对面椅子上的人痛苦的把手脚上的镣铐抖得哗哗作响，估摸着差不多到点了，她打着那两条看起来就很贵的鱼的主意，踱着步回到别墅里去搜寻可以把鱼兜走的袋子。

角落的吊柜里被她翻出来几个结实的透明塑料袋，孙芮把袋子塞进自己的大提包里拎回地下室，被捆在椅子上的女人还在挣扎，她又去拔了插在女人腹部的短刀，全然不顾女人剧烈的挣扎和低嚎。

“这会儿知道疼了？”

她捏着刀柄把摸索着墙上的鱼缸盖撬开，踮着脚尖就要徒手捞鱼。

“诶呦，水还是温的！”

“这待遇整挺好啊……”

“诶不行，这鱼也忒难抓了！”

“滑刺溜的……”

“掀我一脸水…真是的！”

孙芮把刀叼在嘴里，废了九牛二虎之力把两条个头不小的鱼塞进兜好水的袋子里，又把袋子塞进大提包，累的孙芮蹲在地上喘气，高高挽起的袖子粘了水，鱼缸附近都被她折腾出了大片水渍。

“这可真是个体力活！”

“抓个鱼…比杀个人都累…”

“哎行了差不多也到时间了。”

“我可真是忙……”

“杀完你得去给kiki买小龙虾，还得去便利店上货，完事回160涮火锅…”

孙芮扳着指头一个个数清楚，这才拎着刀往地下室正中间的富婆那走去，那女人睁大眼睛一脸惊恐地战栗起来，泪水鼻涕顺着脸往下流，手脚上的镣铐撞地叮当作响。

殷红的血正从肚子上那肥肉的褶皱里蔓延开来，淌得满地都是，艳俗的情趣内衣上沾满血渍，黑色胶布下歇斯底里的叫声扰得她心烦，孙芮不耐烦地给了她一脚：

“你可省点力气吧…”

“别嗷嚎了！”

“没用的昂我跟你说！”

头顶的射灯洒下灼目的光，孙芮手里把玩的短刀在灯下泛着妖异的光泽，为了防止被血溅到，她绕到椅背后边。

“看在你听我唠了这么久的份上……”

“劝你还是闭上眼的好。”

“不然眼睁睁看着自己的血飞出来…”

“嗖——的一下子”

大股的鲜血从刀划过的地方迸发出来，如同人型喷泉一般溅的到处都是，挂满了sm用具的墙和鱼缸都被飞溅的血柱一一照顾周全。

“多恐怖，夺吓人啊……”

孙芮满意的拍拍手，正想顺手把刀在衣服上随便搪几下，想想是许佳琪给买的衣服，只得放弃，转头把刀在鱼缸里涮一涮。

地下室昂贵的木地板湿漉漉的，孙芮折腾出来的鱼缸水和那女人的血在地板上肆意流淌，射灯下高背椅子上的女人耷拉着头，整个人毫无生机，血顺着伤口滴滴答答往下流。

她把刀洗好擦干收回到靴子里，对自己整出来的一屋狼藉摇摇头，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔表示不满：

“这…整的有点太埋汰了…”

“太差了！太差劲了！”

孙芮转头在外边儿寻了个拖把，一遍拖着地上到处都是的血水一边夸自己：

“诶呀妈呀太贤惠了我…”

“我可真的太贤惠了！”

“许佳琪要是看见肯定得猛夸我！”

广州刚落过雨的初夏，夜风敷衍地带着点凉意，街口的空气里漫着葱姜蒜和啤酒花的味道，夜市酒瓶当啷响，夹杂几句难懂的粤语，铁锅噌噌翻炒的声音听得人食指大动。

路灯藏匿在路边榕树密密匝匝的气根和枝叶里，没起到什么照明作用，瓦数不高的电灯泡勉勉强强能照亮卖麻小的摊位，孙芮把摩托停在停在摊位边上，她倚在骚包摩托车上等小龙虾。

车把上挂的提包里有两条看起来就很贵的鱼，摩托车上的贴纸是许佳琪贴的，刚买的冰可乐在嘴里噼里啪啦的炸开碳酸小泡泡，敞开的运动外套里短袖被掖上去，露出一截腰，马丁靴上沾上了些泥水，里边藏着刚杀过人的刀，小摊上正在打包那份是买给许佳琪的小龙虾。

孙芮含着口可乐，嘴里胡乱哼着不着调的小曲儿，心情好极了，旁边夜市有一桌不知天高地厚的男人冲着她吹口哨，她都懒得理会，从提包里翻出来棒球帽扣到自己头上，倚着大摩托瞟一眼后视镜里的自己，觉得自己天下第一酷，又难免心虚地把翘起来的小拇指收回到可乐瓶后边。

买好小龙虾的孙芮背着包去附近常去的那家便利店

，门口迎宾门铃叮咚一声，柜台里的收银员是熟面孔，孙芮点头打了个招呼就直奔角落货架上新上的面包。

木质货架上的黄光照的一排排面包金光闪闪，她敞开大包就把货架上的面包往包里搂。

开开心心搂到一半的时候，杀手的职业素养让她下意识地感受到自己背后有人，孙芮猛地回头，手上还不忘捏住这一整排货架上最后一个面包。

“诶妈呀，彤彤！你咋搁这儿抱着膀看我也不出个声呢！？”

TBC


End file.
